Melodies of Sky
by violette27
Summary: Somehows, Tsuna was trapped in the body of his other self who just had committed suicide in a parallel world...Without his Family and his title as a future Mafia Boss, would he finally choose to being "normal" one,or following the old path to claim his heir from his younger brother in this world?. R27, Guardians x 27, hint all x 27...
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

There was a lot of noises around him, but he couln't make out a sound. Everything was so dark._Pure darkness_.For a moment, he thought that he was blind. From the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed at some movements, a flash of gold, a thread of reflected orange color. Unconsciously, he rushed over to the direction where they had disappereared.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his chest restricted in giddy worry at the fleeting ideas of what was going on._ Let's see, the last thing I remembered was dozing off from the paperwork..._

It was noisy. Unbearably noisy. He couldn't concentrate much._Stop buzzing!_ he shouted mentally,struggling to keep his mind clear against the annoying rhythm of _unrecognisable _sounds.

Suddenly, he got a feeling of cool sensation touching his right palm and pulled his hand forward a moment after. _Mukuro? Is that you? Mukuro?_, he asked uncertainly, furrowing his brows ._ Mukuro, if this is your illusion, I don't find this whole thing amusing a bit! Get out of my dream !_.Though he couldn't see anything but darkness, there was something which radiated familiar feeling from whoever or whatever holding his hand right now, so he let himself to be dragged along.

All his question seemed to fall on deaf ears, much to his irritation. Before his frustration won over his confusion to break the whole hand's contact, he saw a crack in the thick darkness. It started with a small one, then began to spread widely, each one varied sigfinicantly and dropped rays of light in their holes and all heading to his direaction.

Being suprised, he didn't realized that the cool sensation had left his hand. Instead, he felt a soft touch on his forehead, as though someone's lip had been kissing it.

"This time, please live a happy normal life, _my beloved descendant_ " a velvet voice whispered gently, soon fading away in the ocean of noises before it could reach out within his hearing.

"What-" in the blink of eyes, he was consumed by the bright white color.

* * *

..

.

"We're truly sorry, but as you can see, he is gone.…"

"No! NO! My son, my son isn't, isn't…Please, please save him! Doctor, I beg you, please…..He is my son, PLEASE!"

His eyes were heavy, and he saw nothing but white when he first opened them. His entire body was stiff; every inch of his being itched to be stretched. There was no longer the buzzing sounds filled his ears, only the steady beep of machine to his right. It seemed that he was in a hospital's room.

Something in the corner of the room moved, and he heard a high-pitch voice calling out to him.

"TSUNA!You're … You're_ alive_! Oh my Godness, you're _alive_!"

He was taken aback at the sight of two slender arms wrapping around his neck and eventually tugging him back on the blanket beneath.

"…Mom?" His voice was husky as though he hadn't used his vocal cords for a long time. Why was he even in the hospital to begin with? And why was his mother here? Where was everyone?.

He shook his head, still unable to work through the fog in his mind. "Why am I here, mom? Where is everyone?"

But his mom didn't answer him, she only cried harder instead. And her grip on his shoulder tightened as if she wanted to squeeze him to death.

Beside him, the man in white coat gaped,wided-eye, " Impossible, this is truly impossible!"

* * *

.

.

.

To be honest, Tsuna was not a pessimistic or an optimistic person. He walked through the path between both of them. Always find a good side in bad situation and prepare for the worse (not the worst, because he had learnt a long time ago by pains and stresses that there was no such thing in his life, thing just offens had its way to create a new version of hell for him). So, he really shouldn't be surprised or terrified when discovering the fact that somehows he had been not only stuck in a parallel world but also trapped in the body of his another seft who just commited suicide, shouldn't he?

_Nope_.Life was screw up, whether you were a 23-years-old Mafia Boss or a near-death teenager…_I really wonder what God I had been murdered in my previous life to deserve all of this_, Tsuna sighed loudly, feeling restless than ever.

It had been only about one week and he was already exhausted to death.

He had gone through various tests being performed by a buch of devil –disguises who claimed themselves as doctors while muttering nonsenes to each others. They tried very hard to hide their odd gleam in their eyes when looking at him but oh, he was too familiar with this type of reaction. A certain sadistic tutor and a certain maniacal scientist always had it whenever their evil minds bloomed with evil schemes... No, he didn't want to be a genuine pig at all, thank you very much.

Besides, it was truly unexpected for him to persuade his mom to get him out of the hospital as soon as possible….

…Only to walk through the door of some therapist named Nezu, who insisted that he suffered from O.C.D and depression, thus giving him a full speech about beautiful life, sympathy, passion, love etc etc….. _Seriouly, what is wrong with that guy?_. He was even worse than Hayato with his teaching method!. Sometimes, due to all the fatigue and irritation, he had almost snapped right back into his therapist's face, but each time had managed to refrain himself. After all, dealing with meaningless words was easier than being thrown at pschyatic hospital for suicide attempt. And if these whole thing eased his mother's tears, so let it be.

Rolling over the edge of his bed, Tsuna carefully lifted up his left arm in the process. Much to his dismay, he still felt a jolt of pain shot down his body. A groan escaped his mouth and for a minute, he hold his breath as his hand throbbed painfully and felt like burning. Snatching some painkillers in the brown bag next to him,Tsuna quickly sallowed 2 pills without water. It was difficult at first but he managed successfully in the end.

Few moments later, he slowly fell down on the bed, face making contact with the soft pillow undernearth. Shifting his body slightly to get into a comfortable position, he stared thoughtfully at his left arm. The bandage wrapping around his wrist was stained with blood, asking for being replaced. After all,he had nearly 20 stiches up on the left arm. _My rotten lucky_…..

There are several scars scattered all over his upper arm, no doubt from the past. These pink color told him much more than anyone could, not just he really wanted to dig in further.

Because it _was not_ his life. He shouldn't interfere with it and ended up making more trouble.

Because all he _wished_ right now was being able to return to his world, to see his family again.

They must have been worried about him. They would've searched some ways to come to get him. So, why was there a feeling that it would never happen? Was this scary thought coming from his fear or…his intuition?

Trembling a little, Tsuna immediately shut his eyes down, his head buried lowered into the pillow . _I miss you, guys, I really, really miss you…._

_._

_._

_._

"Tsuna, do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" His mother asked over the dinner table, grabbed his attention immediately.

Tsuna looked up from the pasta's plate, his expression gave nothing. He watched as his mother started to fidget on her seat under his gaze,being clearly anxious but tried her best to hide it,though failed. Even though, it was not the problem that he was currently concerned about. "_School_?" He repeated uncertainly,put down the fork next to the dish.

"Yes, school! I-I think it's time for you to go back to chool. It's your first year in high chool so far, surely you wouldn't want to miss out so long and have to keep up with your classmate,right?" Again, his mother tried to break the eye contact. Despite her exciting voice, one could easily pointed out that it was fake. " I know your wound isn't fully healing yet, but you are a fast healer,as the doctor said earlier. A-And don't you want to see your friends again after a long time? I sure they've missed you so much!"

Now Tsuna actually quirked an eyebrow at this. _Friends,huh?._..He recalled these last few days and found no single memories about a phonecall, let alone having somebody paid 'him' a visit at all. Unless 'his so-called friends' had coincidentally been too busy to ever remember 'him' or 'he' had none of them in the first place. Sadly,the latter was more reasonable and fitting. And here his mother was, believing his son had _friends_….. It improved some of his suspicions though. 'His' mother hadn't been close with her son, he could catch sight of guilty in her eyes whenever she thought he didn't observed. And her caring behaviors, somehows, they were too forceful, like she wasn't used to showing them.

Nevertheless, he responsed with a quick nod, "You are right, Mom". He noted how his mother's eyes lit up by that answer and swore he heard a satisfied sigh slipping past of her mouth. _You don't want your son to be around that much, mother?_ was all his thought before he deserted his meal, having completely lost the appetite.

* * *

.

.

.

Despite all of the stoic he managed to pull out to make his mask, Tsuna found his stomach flipping up in nervous and anticipation when putting down the very first step through the Namamori high chool's gate. The whole thing just sounded oddly strange to him!. Truth to be told, he had never had a chance to attend in high school.

Tsuna could though still recall the day after his graduation from middle school, he had flown straight to Italy. From then on, there was full of training and preparing for the ceremony. Even after officially claiming the title as Vongola Decimo, he hardly had anytime to think about anything else but his Family and how to avoid endless paperwork at any cost.

There was also no point of enrolling, too. They could barely taught him something more than normal knowledge that not useful at all in the underworld. And in terms of necessity, it was said that meeting with potential allies was more important than sitting at some boring class, doing nothing but hang up the mind in some cloud in the sky. What could he say? Time cosuming, but well worth the effort when he was with all the ones he loved, and knew that they loved him back, too.

Overall, it was …weird to think that he would someday coming back to the place in where he certainly held no memories nor emotion.

Fifteen minutes and thirty seconds later, Tsuna didn't know how he could even bring himseft to be suprised with the situation anymore. It was not rare that his hope had always been shattered in pieces under many circumstances. Honestly, he should have forseen this would be coming, considering all the signs had been scattered around for the last few days. Still, he felt sad and dared to say, _a little nostalgia ..._

Looking at the desk that supposed to belong to him in the class, he saw how dirty it was with ink-like spots and messy script, especially in the center, the big word "**LOSER**" could easily be noticed by its size and highlight color. He could hear the faint noises in vicinity, some mumbling, some sneers but mostly snickers. Behind him, the voice of his home teacher called out with impatient, "Tsuna, the class is beginning. Quickly take your seat now!"

Tsuna suppressed the urge to roll his eyes upward, before turning back and said slowly lest his words coming out would be so harsh and inappropriate, "I'm sorry, sensei, but my desk is written all over. Can I take another one, please?"

The said teacher disregard him with a scowl, "How many times I have to hear this sentence from you? I've already told you to keep an eye out for your belongings, or is your little brain can't understand it?. **Now, take your seat!**" and grumbled under his breath something like "stupid", "trouble", which raised more laughs from some corners of the class.

But, not in the corner where Tsuna currently standing. For some reasons, they all slightly trembled in cold as if the temperature had dropped for several degrees all of a sudden . Only when a certain brunet sat down quietly, the strange feeling gradually disappeared, though it still make one's hair stand up on the back of their neck.

_So much for the first impression_...Tsuna bitterly thought, trying very hard to keep his anger at bay.

* * *

.

.

.

At the sight of four male students surrounding him, each wore a same expression of smugness, Tsuna couldn't help but question whether it was his face or damn anything else that screamed "Perfect victim", "Hey! I'm a weak one, so please come and bully me!"?. Because, really, a simple walk to go back to class was not just difficult, right? Apparently not for him.

After the ringing bell signaled the lunch break was beginning, he had succeed in finding a half-hid bench next to a thick green bush to enjoy his bento and had cut down some tails on the track. But it looked like he was more popular than he actually thought….

Tsuna averted his eyes around,determinately finding a safe escape route. He found none. The only way to go out was blocked by these students who certainly didn't take peace talk as an option. Once again, he felt uncomfortable in this weak state. While his intuition still fully actived, his body was too slow to respond as expected, leading him being shoved into this vacant classroom.

"Well, well….If it isn't the biggest loser in our school….or our century, right,Dame-Tsuna?"

"Indeed. It's good to see you again, Shortie. I've really missed your wallet and your beating session ~... OUCH!"

One of the boys crouched down ungracefully under his rough kick. His plan was simple : knocked down one and while the others still didn't recover from the shock, made it quick and rushed out of the dangerous zone. Mission accomplished!.

At the end of step one, Tsuna looked in satisfaction at the stunning face of his bullies and how they only gasped like some silly goldfish. _Surprise factor rocked!_

However, the entire problem was hidden in step 2 : running away at all cost. As he proceeded the plan, Tsuna soon realized that he had make a very fatal mistake. He didn't count his infamous clumsiness in as a part!. In the last minute, his own legs had betrayed him and as the result, Tsuna tripped over his feet and fell on the floor. It hurts a lot!, he let out a yelp in agonizing, clenching his teeth tightly. His injuried hand had the most painful feeling though, especially the place where the wound was.

He heard derisive laughs coming from behind and took in a sharp breath as his hair was painfully pulled backwards. His head jerked up immediately and he automatically anlged it a bit so that the pain could be lessen and he could caught a sight of his attacker. It was the one he had kicked. _Shit_.

"Now now, somebody must have the guts today. But Dame-Tsuna still will forever be Dame-Tsuna, tripping over his feet? Wow, as expected!"

"Hey, wrist-slited freak, are you dead?"

He didn't know who said that, because his attention was solely on the bastard whose hand was pinning him down at the moment. _How dare him? No one deserved to be treated like this! And to hell that I will let it happen to me again this time!_. A growl slipped out of his mouth as he barely control his anger any longer. "Don't touch me" - the words came out sharply and chilly.

His face was calm, he wasn't shaking with anger, and his eyebrows weren't even furrowed. He suddenly looked so threatening even with his currently position, making the boy feel extremely uneasy, and when the boy looked back to his eyes, the image of honey-orbs mixed with the shade of orange made him shudder for unknown reasons. He didn't _need_ to be outwardly angry, the fury _behind_ his eyes was enough to make the boy want to shrink into a corner and disappear.

The pressure on his back vanished as the boy swiftly returned his hand. Tsuna instantly sat up and about to stood when other voice cut in "Whoa, whoa, What happened? You can't handle this pathetic failure? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Ignore him, we could have all the fun!"

Tsuna barely dodged a punch thrown at him,but with more and more kicks and punchs coming at his side, he had no choice but curling up in defense and thus, gradually lost his conscious.

* * *

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself stare at the familiar while ceiling, with his mother sleeping by his bed's side. _Oh crap_.

He reluctantly sat up, the pain in his chest bothered him a bit ._I'm look like a mummy,_ Tsuna sniffed with dry humor as he saw more bandages wrapping around his arms and touched the band-aid on his cheek. _Well, at least there was no ribs broken._

His mother still slept peacefully despite all the noises he had made. _She must be very tired_, Tsuna thought, hand reaching out to wipe a tear left on the corner of her eye. The moist liquid lingering stubbornly on his fingertip, as though lingered on his heart, too.

A sudden feeling of guilty assaulted him, made him no room to even breath properly.

He_ shouldn't_ be here.

He _shouldn't_ be the one who received all 'his' mother's love while her rightful son had _none_. He didn't know why, he just sured he had none.

Tsuna stared through the open window. The sky was falling into dusk now, the fiery hue of the sun fading behind the city. Red light painted everything, casting big shade of shadows behind the tall buildings. Somehows, his chest tightened at the sight. His mind slowly drifted up to the thought of his Family...The more he dwelled in., the more lonlely he felt . Until now,he had forgotten how it like,being lonlely.

His life was changed so much since the first encounter with Reborn.

But this 'Tsuna' never had a chance like him.

Even being 'him' only a short time, he knew that 'his' life was hell. People would pushed 'him' around and made fun of 'him'. People would disregarded 'him' with cold shoulders and cruel intentions. 'He' had no friend, and his only closet living relative, 'his' mom, only after the suicide attempt did she start to show affection to 'him', but 'he' had disappeared,replaced by some stranger. Him.

He had wonder why he was here, of all places. He liked to think that it had a real reason rather than a twisted joke of Fate. Maybe now he finally found that reason.

To make 'his' life _better_.

_Then, he could surely come back home,couldn't he?_

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

* * *

**i_ really, really want to write a fanfic about Tsuna in the parallel world, so here I am ~_**


	2. mask

_At the age of 15, he laid his hand on his very first mask. A very posh Colombina one given by the best __**mascherari**__ in Italia as a gift. It never crossed his mind that he would lost it in his first chance wearing at Carnevale di Venezia. Later, he found that either involuntariness or clumsiness was good enough to be an excuses, and a Fate of suffering from Hell training was just inevitable. __On top of that, the ambiguous senteces from Reborn , "Mask is made for hiding. As a Boss, you should get used to it from now on..." really made him want to think about nothing at all._

_At the age of 16, he was often seen stomping out of the conference room, leaving a slammed door behind. It was childish, he knew, for letting his anger get over him. But these people- the old members, squad captains- were insufferabale. Ìf they want him act "like a Boss",at least they should show him some respects!.The offer for "help" from his guardians had never so much temped...Just a single words and things would be done in chaos, and that was exactly where that captivate plan dropped..._

_One day,only when he came to his balcony for fresh air did he notice there was another person beside his existence . Even the shadow casted by the fedora couldn't hide the gleam in that onyx eyes, and the familiar smooth voice sent shiver down his spine, "I see you don't do your homework well. Dame-Tsuna, how should I revise you now, hmm?"_

_At the age of 17, almost everyday was a masquerade ball. To the major ouside world, he was known as a reserved, collected and potential future Boss. To the much smaller world, he would still be Tsuna- a somewhat Dame-student, a herbivore, a comrade, a "bunny", a friend, a brother, a Boss….-many nicknames based on the views of certain people. To him, this smaller world was all his matter,and his mask never appeared when he was with them._

And now, his face was lacked of any emotion, his chin raised up a little. Despite his small frame, he made a impression of superiority beyond everyone else in this cafeteria. Compared to him, the aggressive presences of the bully gang standing across him seemed insignificant .Whenever his cold eyes peered at them, a hint of fear could be seen clearly on their face which no longer maintained the cruel sneer and taunt.

Finally, his gaze fixed on the fatty one –the leader of all them.

"**I will not follow your order, now or never. Leave me alone**"On all words he stressed,standing taller with his back straight.

The fatty one blinked rapidly after a long time. Then he burst out of his stomach for fear of a fall, the bully grinned maliciously. "Did I hear it right? The loser talk back to me! Man, after fews day and he has already grown a backbone. Guys, let show him who is in charge!"

And his fat body lunged forward, ready to beat the petite brunet up. He expected to bring him to his knees, to crush completely that cheeky , it definitely would be exciting!.

What he didn't expect was all of his thought would remained perfectly in their current position-his imagination.

Meanwhile, Tsuna focused on the opponent before him, having no intent to counter basic stance, depend–on-strenght- type, too arrogant for his own good…It seemed that the boy was exactly what Reborn would called if he saw one, a juvenile delinquent.

But 27 knew he still must calculate carefully, because there was only one chance for him to win this encounter, because of his weak state. Inside, he cringed a little at this thought._If only I have my own body_…Fortunately,his instinct was still in contact, or else he would be a dead meat by now….Around him, people cheered on the fat boy.

"Bring him to knees!. Teach that failure a lesson!"

"Hey! You freak!Too scared to fight like a man, huh? Or is you a male at all, you girly!"

"Finish him!"

As he abstracted dodged another strike, Tsuna finally found what he was looking for. Instead of stepping back, his body lean forward the fat boy, sliding to the open part of the body. His hand curled into a fist, anticipating to land a blow.

On the other hand,the fat boy didn't predict this kind of advance movement, and due to his anxious for keeping missing the target and his incoming fatigue, it was too late for him to react in time. Not that he could, though.

Being hit by a swiftly yet precise punch landed right at the stomach, the fat one abruptly stayed still for a second before flopped down on the floor like a puppet lost its strings, following with a loud noise cried out his fallen.

Silence soon reigned in the whole room, no one dared to say anything. Some was too stunt to process what had happened, some totally lost their voice while the rest still felt it was impossible to believe this was real…

However, all of their eyes slowly drifted to the figure standing in the center of their circle. The said one neither even raised a brow nor holding any expression. He was just looking down at the fallen boy with a bored face before turning his back and gracefully walked off. The crowd immediately stepped aside, watching his departure.

Tsuna skipped his classes afterwards, spending his time in infirmary sleeping. He was running out of his short stamina due to the match.A peaceful rest would be a bliss for his recovery. The only problem was that his mind couldn't seem to relax without the help of medicines, and once he woke up, it was hard to ignore the void in his chest.

God, he wanted to hear some noises, any noises, to put his concentration somewhere else,to be able to escaped this silent world, to be distracted from this hollow reassure that maybe, maybe he was not alone.

But Reborn had already told him that praying simply didn't work . The wishes of people like them often came straight to Hell, with a hefty price as a payback. No more, no less.

His mask was still on place, attaching to his face so that he could hide his weakness deeply inside. Now he had no strength as the back-up nor his guardians by his side, the only defense left for him was his will. He couldn't have it broken, or else that would be the end of him.

Observing his right hand closely, Tsuna groaned audibly at the sight of white bangdage wrapping around to his chargin,his hand was dislocated after that._Why is it always me?_. He never intented to put much force into that punch. It seemed that he still didn't know this body well enough to control it carefree._Why there is no Sun-user around here…? I start to feel like a masochist with all this white things…._

Well, he hoped that today's incident would keep the bullies away from him for a while.

And it actually did.

All he had to worry was his own uneasy emotion.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"May I help you?"

Tsuna looked up, startled to see a black-haired woman smling at him over the counter. A blush reached on his cheeks as he suddenly realized that he had unconsciously wandered too near to the flower shop . Quickly shaking his head in embarrassment, he stammered, " No, I-I just want to see-eh no,I mean, a window-shop, that's all, sorry "

"Oh? Is that so? Have anything caught your attention? Lily is in the season, as you can girlfriend would be happy to receive one of those wonderful white blossom. Roses is also the most favorite of all, of course, but it is too cliché" she chuckled lightly, and pointed to the direction where one particular pot locating on the left corner. "This one…is our new flower. They actually are not in season; we have them grown in greenhouse"

Tsuna felt his heart skipped a beat. "They are beautiful" , he commented.

"Indeed" the woman agreed with him, then on her hand magically appeared a posy of blue tiny blossoms. " Do you want some?"

Stunning, all he could was standing there gaping, not knowing what to do . After a second, his mind seemed kicked in and he fevertenly shook his head again, this time added some hand motions. "No-no, I just want to window-shop. Besides, I don't have any money…"

But her sparkle eyes made no intention to give in. "It's okay. This is actually my special day and I just want to share it with another person. I guess that make you that lucky one. Here, consider it as a surprise gift" Putting the other hand on her stomach in a caressing manner, she said encouragingly.

Tsuna hesitated, but taking it in the end. He bowed to the woman and thank her sincerely. He managed to crack a smile at truly was a feat. Nowadays, it was getting harder for him to smile genuinely, while the mask on his face was hardly removed.

On the way back home, he couldn't help but think about the last sentence from the kind florist. " I 've seen you watching this flowers a lot. You should give them to the one you have in mind. There is no way she would deny such a lovely meaningful gift coming from such sweet boy like you . After all, the language of flower never fails to communicate heart to heart"

He had said nothing to her, because it was useless to correct this misunderstanding. The reason that he had been attracted to this particular flowers was they held his own desire for his most cherished Family, not for a crush.

_Forget-me-not._

_Because I will always be right here waiting for you. So,please don't give up on me!_

* * *

**__****mascherari**_ -mask maker_

**_Carnevale di Venezia -The Carnival of Venice ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**so what do you think? Please review!**

**And a bear hug to all of those fabulous reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! I can't help but grinning like a totally idiot because of happiness~**


	3. Forget-me-not

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

.

.

It took Tsuna exactly thirty minutes and twenty seconds later to realize that maybe, the florist was right. Maybe, he was a lucky one today. And on second thought, maybe his lucky was based on other' miseries,which he chose _not_ to care right now.

From his hiding spot, he had a marvelous view to see almost what happening on the scene nearby. Despite their advantage in numbers, about ten men couldn't knock out a merely facts, it was the other way around. The major crowd, one by one being taken down by a single person. No, a teenager, to be more precise. They were struggling very hard, shouting and swearing could be heard from the other end of the road. Yet they keep falling down, their efforts were washed off in vain .

It was not a fight, this was what people might call a massacre.

And the teen - tonfas firmly in his hands - moved back and forth among the crowd as though performing a dance in violent rhythm. His lip had turned up a bit at the edges,forming a brief, microscopic smile. Even with this distance, there was no mistake to say that the teen was quite enjoying whatever he was doing now,including striking and battling mercilessly .

It left Tsuna speechless that how this image could bring him a sense of deja vu,back in the day he was a real adolescent. Only this time, he didn't want to run away at the first sight as he had a chance. Nevertheless, he shook faintly because of the anticipation running through his vein, and clutching his hand until the knuckles was white, unaware of some falling flower petals.

His eyes followed every black-haired-teen's movements in an intense gaze. Tsuna soon recognized the familiar object pinned to his sleeve: a bright red armband with thin lettering printed . _How interesting_. It meaned that Hibari was currently at middle school...And on the other hand, he himself was a high school student. Tsuna blinked confusedly,he hadn't expected that in this world he got a chance of being older than Hibari... _Does that mean I am not the one need to add -san when calling his name, but actually it is his turn to do so?_

Shiver ran down his spine as this thought appearing in his head. Well, a part of him involuntary felt exciting, but the other -more logical- part told him that he was asking for his own grave and never in billions year that he could wait for this hallacution turned out to be real. Let not forget about the fact that Hibari had called him anything but herbivore and omnivore in most situation or just a bunny in private.

Within a few minutes, the fight was all over, with the victory's light shining upon a certain individual. If it were another person, Tsuna would be surprised, but this was Hibari he was talking about, so he would expect no less...Hibari, this name _alone_ could bring pure terror and trauma for those who dared to cross his way and lucky enough to survive to tell their story. Never understated him, teenager or not.

Tsuna watched as Hibari swung his tonfas into a flash curve, splashing the remained blood out of his weapon. And then, he stumbled a bit…Yes, he definitely stumbled a bit, yet quickly regained his composure and coolly walking away as if nothing had happened. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the retreat figure, his body unconsciously moved along the same path of the prefect.

It seemed that the prefect was on one of his patrols around the town, practically with everyone trying to get out of his way and even some was literally running away at the sight of him showing up. Tsuna didn't paid much attention to his surrounding,though. The more he secretly observed, the more strange signs he could notice . From his stilted shoulder, his tenacious grip on his tonfas like making an effort to resist something…. Moreover, his inadequacy of doom aura when he walked past the noisy crowd street.

It was a common knowledge that Hibari despised crowd, especially a noisy one.

Tsuna continued to follow him to a small alleyway. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the prefect suddenly fell on the dirt ground!. _Now it is getting weirder and weirder…,_ he vaguely thought, legs already rushed over to the lying footsteps became more reluctant and slower when he got nearer the teen.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Tsuna stayed very still for a moment for fear of being caught . He only saw a glimpsed of Hibari's face due to his lying position and the dim light casting down through the gap of two tall buildings above. It certainly was not enough!.

So Tsuna carefully reached out a finger, and poked the body next to him a little.

No reaction.

Poking.

Poking.

Poking.

Still no reaction.

Tsuna took it as a good start to try something new, namely angling the unconscious body so that he could take a good look at him and inspect what was wrong. However, when he first laid his hand on Hibari's shoulder, he immediately found it. Even under the layer of fabric, the heat radiated from his body was too hot to be considered as normal!.

_He is running a fever_…Tsuna realized, hand slipped up to touch the burning forehead of Hibari. Checking more closely, he also noticed the dotty dark-color spots scattered on the white shirt the prefect dressed. Now Tsuna was officially terrified. _Could it be_...Without delay, he unbuttoned and pull out the shirt, revealing the bare chest.

Tsuna took in a deep breath as his suspicion was proven to be true, much to his horror. Wrapping around the upper chest of Hibari was loosen bandages, already tainted by blood. It had to be a reason why he could smell the thick scent of blood in the air.

Chewing his lower lip thoughtfully, Tsuna quickly tugged his orange bag around, settling it on his thighs and pulling open the zipper. He glanced up at the wound as he worked and considering the chance of infected wound would be the cause of the fever in the first place. _Very high_. Finally, Tsuna stopped and pulled free what he'd been looking for.

A half-full bottle of water, an unused handkerchief-which his mother insisted him on keeping, and clean bandages. He had made a habit of carrying them around, just in case. It turned out a very good decision, indeed.

Firstly, he need to check the wound. Tsuna carefully removed the old, dirty bandages. He flinched at how badly it was : the mouth of the wound still opened and marked with the swollen, angry red color. On top of that, there was blood bleeding from the side of the cut._ How could he still fight viciously in this state ?_ Tsuna darkly thought, somewhat angry clear reason. It seemed that something would never change, even in a different parallel world. Battle maniac would still be perfect tag for the prefect throughout every dimensions.

Tsuna soaked the handkerchief with water and began to clean the wound, then replaced the bandage with the clean one. After that, he was tore between the idea of resting the damp cloth against Hibari's burning forehead or calling a ambulance, since the wound certainly needed more check-up properly rather than a simple first-aid.

Yet in the end, he did nothing.

The smell of blood still lingered, faintly but easily to catch on. It mixed with the blue flowers lying innocently next to him,made a strange perfume that was both enduring and real. And when he found out later that his thumb was trailing along the line of a certain face, it truly was a surprise that he was not surprised at his action at all...

Finger silently brushed the fervent skin, memorizing every details .Little by little,bit by bit. This face underneath was still soft at the edges and unmarked by some darker world. This face underneath was so familiar yet so strange in the same time compared to the image engraving into his mind. No, not strange...It was just,y_ounger_.

Deeply in thought, he didn't realize that the prefect had been awake.

He only did when a hot hand suddenly grasped on his own, though.

"G- away"

Tsuna blinked, his head tiled slightly as he heard a croaked voice. "Pardon?"

"Fuc- off" was all Hibari responded weakly, his eyelids fluttering violently, trying to open more. "Hervo- yo- are..." His voice was rough and hoarse, and Tsuna could see how the light in his eyes flared dangerously despite being mostly clouded in haze. Animality. Wariness. And most of all, the cold and unacquainted hint so clearly that almost so painful too see from that familiar grey orbs….

Hibari could never finish his sentence, because Tsuna's hand was already hold up... After a second, the prefect was safely fallen into the la-la-land again, though this time more forceful, and perhaps a bit of painful,too.

That was also when Tsuna's brain finally kicked back into forward gear, and he scrambled over to Hibari's side,panic shot through his entire entire body. Of all people, he had _knocked down_ Hibari, for the God's sake... _Doom! Doom_! He was so _doom_!. Now that he thought about it, who had undressed the teen beneath him and touched him and literally knocked him out of conscious when being caught red-handed? Certainly not him, right, _**right**_?

_Someone please tell me that all of this is just a dream...oh, please,PLEASE!_

_Oya, and you are the one who always call me a pervert~~_

_It is very unthoughtful of you, Dame –Tsuna. But a very good one. You should show who is the stronger in this kind of situation. Now go on for the next step-_

Tsuna didn't know why his evil mind had chosen this crucial time to imitate the voices of Mukuro and Reborn to taunt him, but he sure it was annoying to no end._ Oh just STOP! you are not helping at all!_Tsuna mentally screamed, scowling at his trembling bare hands. _Calm down! The damage is done and nothing could change it. Now is not a freaking moment to be scared! If Reborn see me in this state, he would shot me down immediately!Or maybe I should kill myself , better escaping this embrassing moment __first_...

Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin when a melodious sound reaching his hearing. The anthem song of Namimori's middle school in particularly, one that he hardly forgot. He quickly found a cell phone from Hibari's black jacket and hesitated to answer after a long glance at the name appearing on the screen. "Hello...What? I'm just a nobody. No more,no less. Trust me,please. Uhm,I don't think Kyoya-san is in the mood or the state of talking . He is badly injured... No, Hell,I swear, i'm not the bastard who make it. Listen,You should come here quickly..."

He hung up after the second telling Kusakabe briefly where they currently were. Trusted him to know the way, and if he did not, Tsuna could happily choose not to mind. He want to spend more time with Hibari. It was the truth that he could not deny. Yet he hoped that the Disciplinary Committee's member could come here as soon as possible for Hibari's treatment,too. What a complicated and conflicting emotion he got here...

Hibari's skin was still badly flushed and his breathing was a bit shallow, and Tsuna slowly slid his fingers into the prefect' hair to begin a slow caress and massage. He had done this for him several times before but this time the feeling was different. Hibari's body immediately tensed at first but slowly to relax and Tsuna felt his own body releasing the tension built up from preparing for the job. Yes, something was definitely not change, regardless any circumstance.

* * *

.

.

.

Tsuna knew it was time for him to fled the scene. He really did. It was a supremely rare opportunity, he knew, to be near the prefect like that without any violence involving. But he shouldn't make more trouble then he already had. Being caught next to a shirtless young man certainly didn't fall off that category, especially the said young man was Hibari.

Yet his heart told him otherwise….

After a minute, but to him was a long time, he finally surrended to the urge on his mind . Putting the blue flowers on Hibari's black jacket , he pulled out his own cell phone. Camera mode soon was activated, following with a sharp _Click_ sound afterward. Then he pack all his belongings back to his bag,making sure nothing was left. By the time he finished packing, his ears picked some noises echoed through the brisk walls. It seemed like the DC members had finally found their way.

Scowling a little, Tsuna tried to suppress the emerging frustration inside. With one last look to the unconscious face of the prefect, he turned his back and began to run,thus creating the chase that would forever be marked in the history of the current DC's generation. Because the next morning, a whole certain DC's department was suffer from the wrath of none other than their infamous leader,and leading to the biggest but futile hunt for a mysterious person who dared to provoke the demon of Namimori.

But at the moment, Tsuna was on the run, completely oblivious to the chaos he had coincidently thrown out to the near future. Somehow, he got a feeling that he had been signing his own death warrant , a very painful one of being bitten to death if Hibari ever found out about this unique picture.

_Is this really worth for it?_

Tsuna clutched his cell phone tightly, a smile lit up his entire face. _Hell yeah!_

* * *

** Finally, a guardian showed up his face~ Can you guess who would be the next one? XD~**

**The following chapters would focus on the journey of Tsuna to gather his ex-guardians and his beloved ex-tutor *cough*harem*cough* . Of course, he soon show his beautiful Sky Flame to the underworld...And I still don't forget about my OC -younger brother of Tsuna, he definitely would appear in the near future.**

**Ah, R & R, please!**

******P/S : I'm looking for a beta for this story, SO, if there is someone out there that is fluent in English I would love it if you could help me out . PM me,please!**


	4. the fallen sun and the solution

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**warning : un-beta'd, character's death**

* * *

.

.

It was like some sort of heart-attack when he first met Kyoko. In a bad way though.

His chest ached with a suddenly raw emotion exploding inside,rushing through his veins. His body shook involuntary and his breaths fastened with every heart-beating. No butterflies. No heat-rising from exhilaration. Just plain and painful flips of his stomach at the sight of the girl.

Later, he realized that it was anger, it was sorrow and maybe, it was some kind of uncontrollable yearning. Anger for what? Sorrow for what? He didn't know. But perhaps yearning,even if it was tinted with despair, was because of love, as he guessed so . After all, she still possessed the look so perfect, so angelic that his old-self had fallen hard for, although it had been just a crush happening a long time ago.

This strong feelings,even the memories were lost but the body still remembered, were dangerous. He had almost lost himself in the fits of powerful emotions that didn't belong to him. So,from that day on, he started to avoid Kyoko at all cost...

Fortunately, she was in a different class. Except a few coincidence glances they briefly shared across the hallways, he hardly exchanged anything verbally to her.

He thought he could go on his life that way, a straight line to the day he said farewell to this world.

That was, until today.

"So, what happened?" He asked, unsure of what to say. From the moment she appeared with an appearance ready to collapse at anytime in front of his door house, his choice of actions was full of uncertain. _Is invite her in a good one?_ He thought again and quietly took in a sip of his tea cup for calming his confusion mind.

She didn't seem to listen to his words, just silently sat on the only chair at his room, leaving her mug untouched. As he counted to forty, her distant eyes finally gained some light, "Can you come closer?".

He hesitated, but the pleading yet desperate expression on her face somehow convinced him otherwise. Rising up from his bed spot, he slowly made his way to the place next to Kyoko.

Then, there was a hug. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist quickly, dragged him down swiftly onto the floor before his currently poor reflexive could do anything to prevent the fall. He could only let out of his lungs a surprised gasp as a result of the sudden weight and later, sudden outburst of cry from the girl above.

"My brother...he-he-is -_dead_-"

* * *

.

.

.

She weakly responded through the muffled sobs, her voice cracked. "Th-They said that he would make it through... But since the surgery for something involving with the brain, he-he never awoke. Not once." She closed her eyes, tear began to fall down on her pink cheeks. "I had not cried in his room. I believed he could hear me, or at least sensed what I was feeling … Everyday I told him we would be there when he woke up. That he should rest as long as he needed to heal. That he would be fine. And I knew that he would…he was the strongest person I had ever known in the world! So, Why? Why he –he -? WHY? -"

Her fingers gripped on his sleeves tightly to the point of pain, like he was the only stable thing in her crumble,shattered world. Maybe, he should hug her back . Maybe, he should soothe her with kind words, providing her his usefulness as though a man-like teddy bear... Only if his throat didn't burned, his jaw did not ache as malaise twisted in his joints and lower back.

In the end, he shifted a little and settles Kyoko more solidly against his body, and he closes his eyes and for a long time, everything was noiseless. Everything was gone.

And he did not know who was really in the position of seeking comfort here.

* * *

.

.

.

He saw her to the door at 5p.m that day. With all the setting sun and new rising stars above, they stood side by side, letting the silence consuming their heart.

"Thank you very much for today" She began first, giving him a small smile . "It means a lot for me"

"You are welcome. And I'm so sorry for your lost." _Truly sorry_.

Then when he was about to go into his house, her voice reached out to him in a raspy call.

"Wait!"

And wait he did. His body turned around to face her, his head tilted to the side with confusion written all over the features. "Yes?"

"I - actually, I came here today because …." Her already red eyes were filled with water again, and he could see how hard she tried to hide her nervous. "I'm -I'm so sorry for what I've done to you!"

"…what…?"

"I -I -I'm sorry for not carefully considering your feeling that day...If I had known that you would ….would…" Her eyes flicked to his left arms where the scars still refused to be faded and within a second, her expression changed as though she had caught sight of a monster roaming." I'm so sorry, really. I didn't know that you had to face with such bullies and - and i rejected your-...But I was so surprised that...that..."

She choked a little before looking at him with such a hopeful face, like a good child begging for forgiveness from their parent.

But he was not the one who could provide her such thing. _No_, he wasn't . So, he did not give her the wanted answer that he knew it could bring them closer. He just stood there, watching her silhouette walking far away before disappearing from his vision.

Resisting the urge to sigh dramatically, he went back to his room eventually. _Where were they when 'he' needed those hand the most ?. What's the point of giving affection and showing regret and love after 'he' had already gone?_

Sometimes, people were just so cruel.

* * *

.

.

.

With his own eyes , he had witnessed the death of many people,willingly or unwillingly.

Those who deserved to their downfall. Those who needed to be disappeared. Even those who didn't fall into that categories but still got their life robbed away. He couldn't remember all of them, just knew well enough to hold his precious one's even closer, so that there wouldn't be someday that he might wake up only to find something—or worse, someone- go missing.

Some would say that was an act out of wise and care, but he would say that was only an act out of cowardice. He just could not bear what things would be if his nightmare turn into reality.

How irony it was nowadays, when it seemed like even a boxing match was much more dangerous than years in the underworld for the job of making somebody dead .

A few day since the meeting with Kyoko, Tsuna found himself standing alone in front of a tombstone carved the name of Ryohei Sasagawa. Crouching down on his knee, he silently put the sunflowers in his hand down, one by one on the cold land. The warm color of the yellow flowers seemed to be distinguished greatly from the white lilies and white roses, and some more of the white flowers that he didn't make out.

Right, those flowers would be a more appropriate choice. White for remembrance. White for mourning. But the sunflower had always been the one which his sun guardian liked the most. And he had a strong feeling that this person would like them,too.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryohei -san. Can I call your first name like that?. You know, I used to call you that way. In my world, actually. It will be kind of weird to suddenly change it,right?. Besides, I really don't want to and I doubt you can protest at the moment…." He tried to joked, but failed miserably.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. In my world, the parallel world to you-you are my sun guardian in Vongola…eh, I think we'll skip some of the explanations here. Long and boring story. You are usually not fond of them, are you?. Always jumping to the end….. Anyway, I prefer to label you in my world as a member of my Family. One of the most important people in the world... Well, funny, huh?. Considering the fact that you don't even know who the hell I am…" He could taste the bitterness on the tip of his tongue, and made an effort to swallow it down. _No such luck_…

And he continued to talk, mostly about his sun guardian. About how he always seemed to be in the state of full energy. About how he always sent him various kind of sunflowers after each mission in different countries. The way he found with all of his strength and mind in battlefields, and the way he treat those injuries with such extreme care that some people didn't believe he could possess..

Somewhere back in his mind, a voice pointed out that he was rambling. And that he was very talkative today, compared to the normal days drowning in silence.

But today was not a normal day. Today was a special day. For a special person.

Or was it really what it was?

He barely knew anything to the one he was speaking to. In other words, they were-just strangers. He only dropped by to say a hello for god-know-why- reason.

So, he refused to acknowledge the wet liquid lingering on his eyes right now.

* * *

.

.

.

Like the homeless, he wandered aimlessly after the departure from the graveyard, his vision blur and twisting. He walked through countless streets,bumped into several people and nearly got hit by one or two of them before had a lovely contact with some parts of the hard-surface roads. When his footsteps were the only thing he could hear, he finally looked up to see an image of an old abandoned amusement park blocking his eyes.

_Kokuyo Land_.

As creepy as the place seemed to emit, he ignored a warning sigh nearby and instead landing loudly after a jump from the weak fences, thus began the exploration further inside.

The scenery didn't change much, he supposed, but certain points were missing. There were gone the remnants of his fight years ago : the hole Takeshi had made or the burning traces and collapsed rooms…All gone, with the strict condition that if there was actually a fight to begin with.

But for some reasons, as he opened a rusty door leading to a particular room, he had expected to see something different , something resemblance to a man whose eyes mismatched sitting on the black leather couch, smirking in his remarked way and would say something like, _"Finally, you've caught me. Do you enjoy this illusion so far, my kitty?"_

And he would punch him and kicked his ass and hugged him and later, maybe confessed all his loneliness for the sake of some uncontrollable sentiments.

In reality, there was nothing,though. _Nothing at all_. And that was what hurt the most.

The room was as empty as the rest of them, save for some light rays penetrating through the broken glass that made it brighter and, also emphasized the fact that no inhabitants was here - a room where used to be colored beautifully with full-bloomed pink sakura branches all over place.

Suddenly, his legs just couldn't take on its pressure to maintain balance, to stay firmly on the ground. He crouched down awkwardly , his back hastily leaning against the dirty wall in an attempt at finding support. Because this was_ too much_. Everything was _too much_ too bear.

_Why me? Why me? Why this happens to me? WHY ME?..._.he desperately wanted to screamed out loud over and over again for getting an answer, but the sounds coming out of his lips afterward were only half-nonsense and half- sobbing. Curling up into a ball, he screwed his eyes up tight, hoping fervently that somehow if he kept his existence in minimum, he could just shrink and disappear. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't bear it any longer. Not for a second.

Because there was no such thing called "home" anymore. No way back home, not a place he was belong to, to loved or to be loved. No way back home, except in his imaginary land or in his far-off dreams and memories. No more, not in any **_real_** world.

Oh, how he hated the way his intuition worked. Always supplied the truth, a bare truth without layer and mask and everything that could cover what he wanted to remain unseen. A powerful ability to saw through all the lies, even those to himself. To be ignorance was a luxury, which had slipped through his finger a long time ago.

He remembered a rainy day, Giotto-san once had whispered to his ears while resting his head on his shoulder , " Our intuition…it is either a marvelous gift or a darkest curse. While the gifted part is being unsure, the other is painfully obvious"

He had never taken this advice seriously enough, of course. What a fool he had been, to think that that was a simple moment of nostalgia about Primo's past. It never crossed his mind that it was actually a warning for him.

Now, he suffered from his intuition, of truth without solid evidences. _There is no home. There is no way to return to my original world_, his intuition kept proclaimed endlessly, no matter how much he kept protesting. It denied his denial and he couldn't get rid of its cruel judgment because deep down inside, he knew that it was right. It was always right, absolutely right, be it in the past, the present or the future.

Frustration and exhaustion as it was to hide from his inner voice, it was even ten times more terrifying to realize that there was no hope to cling on, to pass day by day in the same pattern of insecurity and longing, and then finally surrendering to the horror of being eternally trapped in an unfamiliar world without a ray of hope.

He had tried to delayed this very moment until he could not do it anymore –which happened to be now.

Since hiding was no longer an option, he had no choice but to face his own fear.

To say "I'm waiting" was a lie.

To say "Everything will be okay" was a lie.

So, what was the truth?

Closing his eyes, his mind portrayed the picture of the prefect with distant yet cold gaze. The rigid gleam inside the cloudy orbs that day still gave his body a chill whenever he recalled. Perhaps, that was the reason why he hit the skylark unintentionally. To hide his fear.

And then there was Ryohei Sasagawa, who he didn't have a chance to meet directly. He would never have such a chance.

Where was the truth lying? What message did his earlier pain and ache try to tell him ?

Drawing another sharp breath, his exhale slowly was forced to return to its normal rhythm. As he reopened his eyes, he felt like some heavy weight had been lifted on his shoulder, leaving him lighter than usual.

He wanted to see them once more time – his Family's other selves in this world.

He wanted to be assured that they were fine, _alive_ and….and happy.

_He could not fathom a life without them in it, even if they were just some strangers to each other now._

* * *

.

.

.

When he checked his cell phone much later, the text appearing on the screen told him that there were totally fifteen missed calls and seven messages. Most of them came from his mother, one message and two calls from Kyoko to ask his whereabouts while the rest was just spams.

The more he continued to keep track of his messages, the more he felt an urging need to have a glass of water along with some aspirin to help the splitting headache killing him right now. Seemed like his mother had finally found him skip class the whole day and decided to made a fuss about it by calling his therapist and the cops, if the last message was any indication.

"Great" he muttered darkly, " Now I have to worry about my arrest on the way back"

Without hesitation, he quickly dialed to his mom and assured her about his safety and begged her to please, just called off the polices, he was alright and he didn't want to come home on the police's car. This thought alone really made him cringe inside.

However, while he was sending a text to Kyoko, an idea struck his entire brain as though a lightning bolt and refused to go unnoticed. His finger trembled a little at its impact and as crazy as this idea was, he had to admit he could not resist much to its temptation. Not just he truly wanted to resist, though.

Ten minutes after, he still stared at the cell phone in his hand,

Twenty minutes later, his whole body stilled as a rock, and the thought _"this is wrong"_ running all over inside his head in the form of hundred elephants weren't help at all.

Forty-five minutes had passed. He took a deep breath and pulled his phone over to him. He tapped his fingers on the desk anxiously, and then opened a new text to an unknown number. He stared at the blank screen, then typed carefully, and deleted the text, only to typed carefully again, and again. And, he hit the green button with the light speed, so fast that he didn't have time to reconsider it, again.

By the time he finished, his face had turned as red as a beetroot.

But his phone never vibrated with reply for once after that, and he tried to ignore the shrink of his heart for a very long time .

* * *

.

._**Extra : somewhere in Italy**_

.

_How are you? Are you still in Italy? …I,…. I want to see you, again._

Without a spare glance, he deleted the message form the inbox. It seemed that another ex-lover apart from Bianchi had found his limited number to bother him. It also cemented the thought of switching to another number. Too bad that he had been using this a long time. But it had to be done, for his private's sake.

Sighing in frustration, he lowered his fedora as a habit. "Hey **you**! Move your ass **faster**!"

His voice held no menace, but immediately followed with an echo of firing bullets. Smirking at the loud protest of a blond-hair boy who now running like a maniac, he quickly threw the previous thought out of his head. After all, it was nothing important.

* * *

**A/N**** : a long chapter, isn't it? I intened to cut this chapter into two, but decided not to in the end. XD~**

**Well, I guess this chapter is some kind of shock, compared to the previous one. But I had had this idead in the very beginning and oh well, it still was a hard scene to write, especially if you are not into angst fic ...**

**And for some people had asked, ****all **the guardians in this parallel world was actually younger than Tsuna, but not too far (except for Lambo and Ryohei), just one to two -year age gap.

**Thank you very much for your favorites and following and, of course, ****_reviews_****. *hug***


	5. The coming of rain (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

******Warning : un-beta'd**

* * *

..

.

.

No sooner had the bride approached the groom than Tsuna realized he had made several mistakes. More precisely, one misunderstanding and three mistakes.

Firstly, he shouldn't have expect to see any explosions or dangerous situations,neither any chaos in the form of kidnapping nor threats. Really, such kinds of thrilling experience didn't exist in a perfectly ordinary life that he currently tried to blend in….Anyway, he blamed it totally on his old, crazy life style for that paranoid.

Secondly, maybe he had understated this paralled world too much. It seemed that everything could happen here, including the marriage between Takeshi's father and an unfamiliar lady.

Thirdly….well, he really needed to hide his shock better than dropping the holding glass of coca . Nothing good came out from this incident . Said glass was broken only after splashing the coca all over the hem of the dress his boss wearing . Could he blame it on his rotten luck ? Yes, please….Could he explain it was his rotten luck that made such accident occur to his Boss?

The answer….sadly enough, a big No.

So, while standing next to the big vase of beautiful flowers -the wedding gift his boss had prepared, Tsuna accepted not quite whole-heartedly his dismay and his sudden pay cut. He hoped this cut was temporary, though, and by some miracles, his boss would come out of the WC with a bright face and everything would fall back into place.

His boss was a reasonable person, but he couldn't count on it right now as he was sure that she was undergoing some terrifying symptoms called mood swings during pregnancy. It was definitely the scariest thing in the world with the ability of transforming a civilian into monster in the blink of an eye.

Tsuna sighed loudy, truly nostalgia about his 21-year-old body. There were not much choice of legal jobs for a scrawny high school student who looked like a bloody 14-year-old kid. He had been lucky to got an offer for a part-time job from the owner of the flower shop after a few times dropping by. Of course, it had risen some protests from his mother's side, but in the end, he had managed to convinced her .

He had had a lack of sleep lately, due to all the hours working and training himself and studying. _Again_, he missed his old self badly. At least it was shaped to have a high –resistance against fatigue and pressure.

As the beautiful music began to fill the air, as the asmostphere went high and high up, his mind started to driff off to the dream land. Just before finally yielding to his want of sleep, his eyes caught the sight of something-no, someone-sliding through his foggy vision.

And that, was when his last mistake showed up. By running away from where he supposed to be, he had confirmed to take his cut in wages and let himself engaged in a certainly incoming long speech about duty and responsiblility. In other words, an nightmare was awaiting him.

This was also the mistake he hardly minded, though, since it turned out to be one of the most rightful things he had ever done.

* * *

.

..

.

"You look unhappy on a happy day"

It seemed that the teen looked starled by his suddenly emerging presence, not by his bold comment -which was a good start, in his opinion. He watched as Takeshi eye him warily, seizing him up and down before the teen asked hesitatedly, "You are….?"

"A delivery person" he added thoughtfully as the look the teen gave him containing more confuse. " I deliver flowers to your father's wedding, along with my Boss –er, she was the shop owner. Her name was Ayami, does it ring a bell?"

Takeshi nodded at him slowly. If the teen didn't understand what he had said, he clearly have no intention to ask more.

Even though Tsuna wanted to sat next to him, he chose to settle down on a spot nearby, not wanting to intrude the teen's personal space anymore. He couldn't risk a chance of which Takeshi would leave and he had to follow his steps like some creepy stalker, again.

" Is it that clear?" Takeshi questioned, after a long time staring at the wall opposite them.

"What?" He blinked, replied somewhat confusedly .

"My unhappy face…is it _that_ clear?" the teen offered him a fake smile this time, and Tsuna felt an urge to furrow his brows.

"I don't know about the other….but to me it's very clear. Like now"

Again, surprise was written all over Takeshi's features. His smile faded, then replaced with a thin line, then a slightly quirk of lips.

"Interesting. How about now?"

"Much better" Tsuna mumbled, holding out his hand. " Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. It's nice to meet you"

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, too"

Takeshi's hand was warm.

* * *

.

.

.

"May I help- Oh, it's you" His smile gained more genuine and less business-like as he saw a short black-haired teen entering the shop, "Hey, how're you doing, Yamamoto?"

He was responsed immediately with a broad grin and twenty minutes afterwards, Tsuna found himself hold an ice-cream and walk beside a certain invidual.

They talked about everything. The conversation just went smoothly from the cold weather to Takeshi's training, to his crazy working's schedule and finally backed to the weather. Words exchanged easily and hand-motion was involved flawlessly. Tsuna was glad with this wonderful progress. Since the wedding day, they still kept in contact with each other and saved some face-to-face interacts between their busy daily time. Like now.

"Maa, it's _freezing_!" Takeshi complained, burying his nose further into his own black scarf.

"Of course it is when you are eating ice –cream in the winter" Tsuna said, continued to dig in his favorite food. Chocolate favor was really awesomes!. "Anyway, you should have buy the crepe instead "

"Nah, this is fine. I just over- exaggerated. Plus, I want to know how it is like since you seemed to enjoy it so much. I've seen you eat a lot of it lately"

"So, what is your opinion?" Tsuna raised a brow at that sentence, honestly wanted to know.

"It's **freezing**!" Takeshi made a face,and Tsuna barely prevented his laughter from coming out of his mouth.

Together, they laughed out loud. Tsuna nearly dropped his own ice-cream during the process, thus fueled it even more. By the time their little amusement hysteria died out, almost everybody walking past by had shoot them the look for aliens and mental one. Takeshi quickly made a joke about it and Tsuna had to beg him to stop before his stomatch was exploded by laughing too hard.

"We should hang out more often" Takeshi finally said, elbowing him slightly.

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement, not entirely sure to trust his frosted throat right now for talking after taking in a huge bite of the cold food. Man, it was really freezing, but it felt so good, too. He made a mental note to buy some more the next time shopping and maybe, remembered to get a scarft for his neck afterwards.

"Hey, Tsuna, Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm…?" Tsuna distractly replied , throwing the stick left on a wastebasket nearby. It drew a parabol curve in the air before fell down perfectly on the spot he had aimed earlier. _One point for me!._

"Why do you work so hard?"

The serious tone alone caught his attention promptly. As he looked up, he was startled to see Takeshi's sharp eyes despite his eased feature. And damn, he swore that in their last meeting - which had happened two weeks ago – Takeshi had had the same eye level to him!. He must have had at least an inch or so on taller than him within 2 weeks. _Two weeks!. __Two weeks!._ Where was his bloody puberity these days _again_?.

"Is there something you badly want to get?... You shouldn't put yourself so hard though. If you go on like this, no doubt you will collapse soon before you can achieve anything…" Takeshi continued, worry filled out his voice.

He was tempted to shrug it off with a joke, but soon realized this was not a time for it. Tsuna felt his whole body tense as he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

_"I'm trying to find the rest of our Family"_,he wanted to say.

"I- there is a place I want to visit. A far –off place. I want to go to there as soon as possible" He said, instead.

"A foreign one ?"

"…..Yes" , he let his hollow breath out of his lungs, breaking the eyes contact between them. Somehow, he knew that Takeshi wouldn't press him further. Not when he had been clearly showing the uncomfortable signs to this touchy subject. The teen might gave the impression of a carefree type, but deep down he was truly the most sensitive one.

As he expected, Takeshi began to change the topic after a long silence.

"The leader of the DC in our school has been looking for somebody . Although all the members seem to protest, he still didn't give up. We call it "the Hunt". Do you know about it, Tsuna?"

His heart definitely skipped a beat. He answered warily, "Not really…"

"Rumors said that the wanted person was a girl - a very beautiful girl, in fact, to make the prefect so obsessed about. Some even said that this was just a bicker between lovers with the end of one leaving…."

Was it his imagination or Takeshi was really going to say what he thought he was going to say?. Tsuna laughed weakly, finding it very hard to keep his straight expression.

"Tsuna, you remember the day we first met? I had taken a glance at your cell phone when you flipped it open. Your screen's wallpaper was…."

"**Ahhhhhh!"** Tsuna yelled out in pure embrassment, interrupting the teen's sentence. He knew it was useless since Takeshi had already known about _that_, but he would very appreciate if that wasn't said so…_directly_. Well, better away of his hearing range. Needless to say, his face was blushing madly. Damn, he always knew it was a bad idea to set the picture of the unconscious prefect as his phone's wallpaper, but he just couldn't help it…..

"_Yamamoto_!"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about that, _please_!"

There was a pause after that, and when Tsuna wondered if he had said something wrong, he heard a long, audiable sigh from the black-haired teen.

Confusion washed over his feature as he spoke uncertainly, "Yamamoto …?"

"Tsuna,Tsuna…." Takeshi called out his name quietly,sincerely, as if he could reach out and grasp something by doing it. " Sometimes you are so unsufferable dense, are you?. All I try to say is…you can trust me with your secrects, no matter what….After all, we are friends, right?"

The eyes he was staring at was pure, so pure that all the white lies and fabracations he had prepared the second ago all thrown out of the window .

"…...Yes, yes we are" He whispered, yet adding no more.

The feeling of guilty mixed with sadness engulfred over his whole body and mind for being the one who caused the sad look on the teen's face.

* * *

_**Extra**_:

**_a week after you - know - what - incident._**

.

.

From the beginning, this "hunt" was known to be a waste of time.

It was like looking for a drop in the ocean. Too little clues to find a real one, yet too much temptation to just quit. And in the end, maybe it wasn't worth enough for all the patient and frustration.

The problem was how to persuade a certain person when to give up.

" Hibari-san, if the search continues, we will certainly have a lack of hands for other problems at this rate . Everyone is ….not in the best health and clear mind to go on this pursuit. We -I want to call it quits, temporary, of course, until the current situation is clear and we get more clues." Kusakabe said carefully, eyes staring down at the floor.

The silence was terrible, and he tried to fight off his instinct to that turn his back and run away. The DC members were counting on him. Even now, he couldn't quite shut down all the noisy they had said about not wanting to wake up in the hospital again.

"I don't remember to have such weak herbvivores in my command. It seems that I need to take their trainings more seriously, tomorrow maybe a good start to carry on the new session." The prefect didn't look up, yet the tone itself was clear enough.

"!"Kusakabe grimaced , but before he could said anymore, the prefect had dismissed him with a glare that could kill any protests.

By the time he had almost reached the door, a cold voice cut through the thick atmosphere of the room.

"Kusakabe"

He immediately turned his head around, hoping that the prefect had changed his mind.

"Is there any way to presever those things?"

At first, Kusakabe was confused. But as he followed the current gaze of the prefect, he instantly knew. Beside the stack of papers on the desk, lay innocently a small vase of blue flowers. The once delicate,pristine petals were now all shriveled and brown at the tips. They are withering away, that fact was for sure.

Suddenly, he was assaulted with the memories of these events lately. An unidentified voice had called to start all the dramas and named the prefect by his _first_ name. Those flowers holding a certain meaning had been found on the prefect's chest the same day. The anger the prefect had lashed out when they failed to catch the mysterious person.

And now, this question about flowers…._ Rumor had said that the wanted one was the prefect's lover_…. Kusakabe shivered slightly, trying to concentrate. " You could dry them, Hibari-san, by a microwaver or something like that. I don't know much about it-"

"Okay, I'll take this matter personally" the skylark cut in abruptly, and if the heavier tension was any indication, Kusakabe knew this time he had been truly dismissed.

.

.

The next day, an internal party was thrown to celebrate the freedom and peace. Almost everyone attended and cheered and chatted and laughed.

On the same day, Kusakabe learned a very thoughtful lesson. Despite all of his strict and violent methods, Hibari-san still had a soft spot in his heart. On the contrary…..even though he liked his fellows very much, sometimes their – was there any alternate way to express it without sounding like an insult? – stupidity was beyong his comprehension .

On the very same day, Namimori's school's infirmary had had a shortage of beds because the patients kept showing up, all seemed to be the members of DC.

Kusakabe - the second-in-command of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee had no comment when being asked, while the leader himself was very successful in playing the role of his own nickname, "The Demon of Namamori", that no one – sane or insane- dared to approach, let alone to question.

* * *

**A/N : I know, I had an odd sense of humor...**


End file.
